


Promises Kept

by Sheep_Dragon



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-28
Updated: 2015-10-28
Packaged: 2018-04-28 16:32:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5097512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheep_Dragon/pseuds/Sheep_Dragon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"So, every time I save you, you'll give me a thimble?"<br/>"...I Promise."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promises Kept

**Author's Note:**

> Not exactly sure what this is, but heck I shipped this anyway, so why not turn it a little dark with the aid of OUAT influences?  
> Disclaimer: Nope, don't own Once Upon A Time, nor Peter Pan.  
> Enjoy!

There is blood on his teeth when he stares into the wailing dark.  
He's ripped shadows and snarled with the bony needles that rest in his jaws as he leans into the shade cast by his throne, dipping his tongue into the dark streaks of vibrant red that coat his teeth like paint.  
The metallic twang leaves a coil of pleasure in his belly, softly bubbling at the liquid heat that drips down his throat. Lazily he peers into the night, lit only by an abandoned camp fire, eyes half shut and sleepy with a curling satisfaction that stems from his battles.  
Light crackles like a whip in his senses, popping fuzzy bursting bruised purple spots across his vision as she walks into his line of vision from the dark emerald undergrowth.  
Delicate steps, the high arch of her foot dipping with each soft pace towards him, sinking into the moss before dirt clings between her toes as she comes further into the camp. Her white gown, so bright, so undeniably pure, flashes her ankles as the breeze takes the fabric, earning his attention.  
"Hello Bird." He smiles, eyes sharp as flint, still circled with war paint and the blood of pirates that contrast to her unblemished satin skin that glows with an iridescence all her own.  
"Peter." She twitters cautiously, soft and light like the avians he names her after. "Peter Pan."  
The boy-king blinks slowly and arches a red stained brow in curious wonder at her clean form silhouetted against the dying fire, yellow flames catching her hair and turning the full brown to dazzling gold.  
He flicks his fingers from where they grip the left arm of his throne for her to speak, pressing his smirking cheek to his other hand for support as he admires his Wendy-Bird from a new angle.  
She purses her lips reproachfully at his casual attitude towards her, fury flashing like eagle talons as she beats back the retort that will ignite the Pan's ire and eternal need for cruel games. She needs to be careful, his Darling-Bird, even if he adores her so.  
Peter tilts his head back to lean against the throne as she merely stares at him, delicate fists clenching at her sides while the crackle of the fire swallows up the silence.  
"Trying my patience are we, darling?" He teases, his bloodlust sated for the moment but his curiosity peaks as one of his most precious of treasures seemingly makes up her mind and stomps up to him, her hair flaring into a halo with the subtle breezes of the night.  
His Wendy-Bird leans close, a bold move that she rarely pulls off on the nights after battles and dark games. She doesn't ask permission to touch him, she just does, grabbing a fistful of his green shirt and dragging him closer with a tortured look of disgust on her face while he hums with surprise, his emerald eyes wide, pleased and alert at her attitude.  
She presses a harsh thimble to his lips, before she pushes him away with equal vigour, like a wave bending to the moon.  
"Stupid Boy." She snarls, temper like the talons she hides under her glorious plumage glinting in her eyes before she ducks away from his reaching, reclaiming hands, still dirtied with red and muddy war paint, that marked a matching smear of rusty orange across her plump cheek. Then, just like that, she leaves, white flashing as she disappears behind the fire and into the gloom, turning into a ghost amongst the leaves, flying back to her nest.  
He licks his chapped lips, relishing the intense fire it ignites in his belly that rushes lower at the mere thought of the passionate but harsh reward.  
True Love, is what his darling Bird had called it once, whispered and almost missed, face aglow with an ashamed crimson dusting on her cheeks as he held her caged against a tree, confused and bothered one eve over the powerful feeling a simple brush against his cheek with her pearl pink lips could well up in him.  
This was the first time since bringing her back to Neverland that she had instigated it, after all, Wendy Darling keeps her promises, no matter how old or tarnished they be.  
The Pan's smile broadens, sharp and skeletal, smeared with blood and mud that he has yet to bother washing from his person.  
"Now what did you think of that?" He crows in satisfaction, emerald eyes swivelling to where his loyal second in command, the jailer of his most precious Wendy-Bird, lurks in the shadows, his iconic club resting over his shoulders nonchalantly.  
Felix does not answer, he never needs to.  
"I guess it was worth the fight with the Pirates to get her back." The Pan shivers gleefully, the trees around them straightening splendidly with the boy-King's good mood. "Though, I think my Bird needs a less obvious cage."  
Felix inclines his head, before stalking off after the Lost Girl who holds whatever is left of his King's black heart.  
Peter Pan smirks, reaching for his pan pipes resting at the throne's side. They are weather worn, carved from the bones of Neverland herself, held together with twine from her vines and made smooth by centuries of playing.  
Attached to this marvellous magical instrument, entwined deep between an eternally blossoming flower and a spiked thorn, glinting as the boy-who-never-grew-up begins with a hauntingly playful tune, is a small golden kiss. 

"So every time I save you, you'll give me a thimble?"  
"...I promise."


End file.
